


Not Part of the Job Description

by raggirare



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe was pretty sure that he hadn't signed up for anything like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Part of the Job Description

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



He hadn’t signed up for this.

He had signed up for fighting and traveling the universe and helping the Zangyack secure peace for everyone.

What he hadn’t signed up for a peep show.

He stared at the door that Sid was trying to push him towards, grounding himself with every bit of his weight and willpower.

“R-Really, Sid-senpai. I’m fine. I can have one later. I wanted to do some more training anyway.”

Sid just laughed and gave him another push. “Don’t worry so much, Joe,” he said. He relented on his force for a moment, large hands rubbing at his shoulders for a moment before shoving him again. “What are you so worried about?”

“Nothing! I-I just don’t want a shower just yet.”

“You can’t avoid it forever, Joe.”

“I’m not avoiding anything.”

“Do you want me to hold your hand?”

Joe froze and his cheeks began to heat up. “S-Senpai!”

“What?”

Joe just looked at him.

“You can share my shower.”

 _“Senpai!”_

“What?” Sid looked genuinely confused. “You won’t have to worry so much about people looking at you. Less of you for them to see.”

“And it doesn’t seem weird at all about _two guys_ sharing _one_ shower in a communal shower? Don’t you think that would just make them more likely to look?”

Sid stared at him blankly for a moment. “No?”

Joe frowned, some of the effect lost thanks to the pink still dusting his cheeks, and hit his friend’s shoulder.

“It’s us, Joe,” Sid grinned at him. “Of course it’s not weird.”

The younger swordsman sighed and held his head for a moment. “Not to us.” He rested his head on Sid’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Being close to Sid was always the best way to calm him down, even if Sid was half the reason he was wound up in the first place. It had always been like that. Ever since Sid had found him and taken him under his wing all those years ago. “Not to us… but everyone else… they won’t get it…”

Sid’s lips found the side of Joe’s head and an arm wrapped around his waist. “They don’t need to get it.” He squeezed his arm around him a little. “As long as we get it, it’s enough.”

Joe didn’t reply for a long moment before he let out a soft sigh. He reached his hand up to take Sid’s and slowly pulled away. His cheeks were still pink, but he smiled.

“Then… let’s go.”


End file.
